


I DO

by Shadyz_lucy



Category: DanPlan
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadyz_lucy/pseuds/Shadyz_lucy
Relationships: Jay Ko & Hosuh Lee & Daniel Lim & Stephen Ng, Jay Ko/Stephen Ng, Joseph Catalanello/Hosuh Lee
Kudos: 29





	I DO

Jay walked in the throne room, his parents had called him from his studies it must be important. The halls of the room was decorated in dark red curtains and rugs the vases and Chandelier was a bright gold, The glass windows painted the floor with a shiny gold the sun was also paying respects to the royal blood.

No one was in the room other than the guards, confused he wondered where they could be. Then he saw his parents walk in, from the secret doors that was hidden behind the thrones. His mother her youth was slowly fading but she kept her head high wearing a white dress with yellow scarf drape over shoulders, his father grinning like a dog still bright as ever wore a white robe with a red scarf instead.

"Mother, Father." He greeted,they nodded at being address "We called you cause we have some important news to announce" his father spoke up eager to get to the point it almost brings a smile to his face until he hears his mother clear her throat.

"Yes well, its business after all no need to get excited" she cut sternly, his father stop grinning trying to keep his wife happy. "Prince Jay do you know about the Crystal Empire" he nodded thinking he heard it from Ann or jo he'll ask later.

"Right good, you will be married to the prince of the empire,since you like guys so much" she hissed, ever since he came out she hasn't been happy, trying to get rid of him any way she could. His dad supportive as ever didn't have the back bone to protest to her sick behavior.

Clenching his fist he smiled at her,"i thought you would allow me to choose my own partner?" She huffed "seriously you had a chance before but no one is gonna want you now that your gay" she spat the word like venom.

"Anyway, the Crystal Empire is need of allies so i extended a hand with the conduction their heir must marry you" she giggles "they agreed the desperate fuckers got a gay son so im sure you will be fine"she held her husbands hand smiling lovingly at him.

"And what if i refuse this wedding?" He smiled at her even though his teeth was grinding to dust, "Oh are you refusing this, what will i tell the Empire that my brat of a Heir doesn't want to mingle with such low lifes?" He stayed silent she smiled taking it as a win.

"Good, the date is in three days and it be held in the empire where you will be staying for the next month or.. forever" she smiled before dismissing jay.

Jay couldn't believe it. Was he really getting married, what was he gonna do. 

His feet took him to the training grounds, where the knights practice. He stood and watched Ann dash across the floor grabbing her sword she had forgotten, her opponent to slow from their armour got pinned rather quickly when ann jumped at them pinning her sword across their throat.

A minute later she helped them up laughing, "you will do great in battle just keep practicing" she walked off. She noticed jay and walked toward him.

"Good afternoon your Majesty" she bowed, he groan as she laugh,"don't call me that" he shifted from one foot to the next. "Something wrong, you look like your gonna puke" she folded her arms.

"Can we go somewhere more private?" he asked he could feel the other knights staring him down,"yeah no problem, wanna go to joesph's place?".

•

•

•

•

•

•

Jay lay on jo's cozy bed, as Ann was on his medical table getting of her wounds healed. "So...Jay what's troubling you?" He asked, focusing his healing magic on Ann's scratches and bruises.

"Ugh,Mother".

"What she do this time?" Ann hissed as her wounds were slowly stitching themselves together.

"I'm getting married" he responded, feeling sick as he thinks about it.

"Hmm to who?" Jo removed his hands from Ann while helping her down the table.

"Some Prince in the Crystal Empire"he sighed rolling on his side.

"THE CRYSTAL EMPIRE AHH" she squeal, bouncing up and down, Jay looked at her puzzled "your so lucky, everything is so pretty and shiny the people are so nice that they cant detect danger so they have this heart thingy-" she stop her rambling.

"Oh yeah, sorry" she bit her lip, "no please go on i'll need to know everything since i'll be living there" he sat up. "Wait what your leaving" jo spoke up.

"Yeah" sighing, jay clenched the sheets of jo's bed "i just can't believe she'd go that far to get rid of me". Ann sat next to him "lets try to focus on the good things...your getting married" she tried to cheer him up.

Jo joined them on the bed "yeah you'll get through this" they patted Jay's back as he held his head.

"So when is the wedding?" Joe Asked, "um three days why?"

"Three days come we need to teach you everything about the Empire!" Ann and jo dragged Jay of to the royal Library.


End file.
